


Paisaje Distractivo ( TRADUCCIÓN )

by Dixi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Español | Spanish, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Shirtless, Spanish Translation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 14:45:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7622788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dixi/pseuds/Dixi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott ve hacia donde él estaba originalmente mirando y entonces rápidamente regresa su mirado disgustada hacia él. —Qué asco, Stiles, que asqueroso. </p><p>— ¿Necesito recordarte de todo lo que tengo que tengo que soportar cuando esto viene de Allison?—Stiles pregunta a medida que su mirada vuelve a la bonita imagen enfrente de él. </p><p>Derek sin camisa.</p><p> </p><p>Traducción autorizada por Bellakitse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paisaje Distractivo ( TRADUCCIÓN )

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Distracting Scenery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/742562) by [Bellakitse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellakitse/pseuds/Bellakitse). 



> ¡Gracias a Bellakitse por dejarme traducir su fanfiction!. Esta es mi primera vez que traduzco algo, y obviamente tenía que ser algo de Sterek, ¡esperen más traducciones!. Casi no leo en español por lo que me tomo un poco de trabajo recordar cómo se dicen algunas palabras en español. No tengo beta por lo que cualquier error ortográfico...es mío.

— ¡Stiles, Stiles, Stiles, amigo!—Scott grita justo en su oído causando que se golpe al mismo tiempo que rompe el rumbo de su lujuriosa mente. — ¿A dónde te fuiste?

— ¿Huh? —Stiles giro su mirada de la francamente increíble imagen en frente de él para mirar a su amigo. — ¿Qué ocurre hermano?

Scott ve hacia donde él estaba originalmente mirando y entonces rápidamente regresa su mirado disgustada hacia él. —Qué asco, Stiles, que asqueroso.

— ¿Necesito recordarte de todo lo que tengo que tengo que soportar cuando esto viene de Allison?—Stiles pregunta a medida que su mirada vuelve a la bonita imagen enfrente de él, Derek sin camisa.

—Sí, pero Allison es hermosa—Scott argumenta, su voz tomando ese tono cursi que siempre pone cuando habla acerca de su novia.

—Ya lo sé, lo sé, con su cabello y su sonrisa y su cuerpo—Stiles habla rápidamente a Scott antes de que este comience. —Derek tiene un gran cabello, su sonrisa, cuando él sonríe es como el jodido sol ¿y su cuerpo? Bueno, no necesita de hipérbole, solo necesito decir su cuerpo y punto.

Scott hace otra cara, abriendo su boca para emitir otra protesta.

—Sabes Scott si tú solo te fueras, no tendrías que ver a Stiles comiendo con los ojos, —Derek interrumpe, volteando hacia Stiles. —Distrae, por cierto.

—Tu cara distrae—Stiles devuelve rápidamente sonriendo.

—No me trates como un objeto—Derek contesta con una sonrisa por sí mismo, la sonrisa creció al tiempo que Scott pretendía tener arcadas, —Y si te vas ahora no tendrás que ver cuando Stiles y yo comencemos a besarnos.

—Lo que nos ha detenido por tu bien, pero no podremos soportar mucho más, —Stiles se gira hacia a su amigo, mordiendo su labio inferior para mantenerse de reírse ante la mirada horrorizada que Scott les estaba mandado. —Este tipo de restricción no es saludable Scott, especialmente para un adolescente como yo, cosas pueden tornarse azul.

Derek resopla mientras Scott se levanta de su asiento y se encamina a la puerta. —Ustedes dos son los peores, los absolutos peores.

—Te amo a ti también hermano—Stiles dice en voz alta. —Te veo después.

En respuesta escuchan la puerta cerrarse de golpe.

—No tiene modales, —Stiles dice mirando hacia arriba de su propio asiento al tiempo que Derek pone sus manos sobre el reposabrazos, enjaulándolo.

—Es como si hubiera sido criado por lobos, — Derek murmura sonriendo. —Ahora acerca de tú mirando…

Stiles enrosca los dedos por el cabello de Derek tirando de él—Es tu culpa, haciendo a larde de ti mismo sin camisa, ¿Dónde se supone que tengo que mirar?

—Estaba esperando que haría a Scott irse de aquí más temprano, —Derek admitió.

Stiles sonríe con carriño. —Puede ser lento algunas veces.

—Hmm, —Derek tararea frotando su nariz en contra de la mejilla de Stiles. —Estaba sorprendido de que no se fue al segundo que comenzaste a oler del modo que lo haces.

—Evidentemente.

Derek asiente, sus ojos negros al tiempo que empuja Stiles hacia arriba. —Y muy bien.

— ¿Qué tan bueno? —Stiles respira mientras Derek lo empuja más cerca, ya puede sentir lo duro que Derek están en los pantalones.

—Suficiente bueno para comer, —Derek contesta con una sonrisa lobuna.

—Mi, que dientes tan grande tiene, —Stiles dice con una sonrisa descarada, riéndose felizmente. Derek gruño en broma y lo empuja hacia su habitación.

 

Derek se hace cargo de que nada se torne azul.

**Author's Note:**

> En el original Stiles se refiere a Scott como su “buddy”, busqué algunas formas de escribirlo en español pero entre las opciones estaban: compadre, tío, etc. Decidí dejarlo como hermano, lo pude haber dejado como amigo pero creí que sería muy simple, ya que la amistad entre ambos es casi como si fueran hermanos, por lo que hermanos quedo.


End file.
